Aguiluz
|image1 = Aguiluz2004.PNG|relationship = Ravenum (Father) Salimbay (Mother) Gabriel (Older Brother) Alwina (Wife) Almiro (Son) }}Aguiluz (Sugo of the Mulawins) 'is a fictional character produced by GMA Network. He appeared in every installment of the Mulawin Saga such as Mulawin (2004), Mulawin: The Movie (2005), and appeared as an archieval footage on Mulawin vs Ravena (2017). Background .]] '''Mulawin ' Aguiluz is a Mulawin who was tasked by his father Aguilar to protect Alwina at all cost. He later falls in love with Alwina. It was revealed that he is the biological son of Ravenum, the leader of the Ravenas and the younger brother of Gabriel. Dakila decided to brought out Aguiluz outside. [[Mulawin: The Movie|'''Mulawin: The Movie]]' ' In the sequel of Mulawin. Aguiluz and Alwina got separated when a storm struck while they were on sail. He lost his memories and was adopted by a fisherman and a farmer who found him lying at the shore. Aguiluz met an owl and make him as a pet. It was later revealed that it was Pagaspas. They later went on a forest where they saw Aviona caught by one of the Ravenas. Aguiluz later put his Ugat-Pak on his back and became a Mulawin at the same time regaining his memories. He fought with the Ravenas and saved Aviona. He also later met Lawiswis. As the sun rise, his wings were gone. He later worked for Hacienda Montenegro and met Alwina again which she also lost her memories and was about to be married to Gabriel. During the wedding ceremony, Aguiluz played the flute and Alwina went outside just to met Aguiluz. They later went to the stronghold of the Tres Aves which was leaded by Banoy. Aviona was asking for help about the captured Mulawins of Ravenum who was revived by Pirena. It was told to her by Bagwis who escaped the battle. Banoy later challenged them and if they didn't passed the challenge, the Tres Aves will not help them. Luckily, they passed the challenge and met Ybrahim. They later went to Encantadia Aguiluz and Alwina later married. Some days later, they went to Halconia to free the captured Mulawins and defeat the Ravenas including the Bwarka while Aguiluz and Alwina was on with Ravenum. Aguiluz and Ravenum later killed each other and died. Aguiluz was failed to be revived by Queen Amihan using the Gintong Binhi. His spirit follows Alwina and his son, Almiro as they fly arround the Tudaya Falls. [[Mulawin vs Ravena|'Mulawin vs Ravena']]' ' Aguiluz was said to be dead before Almiro was born. Trivia * Richard Gutierrez wanted to play Aguiluz again in Mulawin vs. Ravena but according to Director Don Michael Perez, he was not able to portray the character again. Richard decided to be an actor from and co-work with Angel Locsin (Alwina of Mulawin) on . *When Alwina died, Bagwis and Dakila were there to welcome her in Mandarangan's Kingdom but not Aguiluz making fans hope he is still alive. *In Mulawin, Aguiluz was misspelled as "Aguilus" instead of "Aguiluz". Category:Deceased Category:Mulawins Category:Sugo